A Bite From a Bastard
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto is a sixteen year old with an old apartment, a waiting job, and has school. Life seems normal for him and his friends, but what happens when Naruto is attacked and said attacker ends up going to his school? It doesn't help that the bastard was Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly people are attacking him from every corner and alley, and why is Naruto burning in every fiber of his body?


**A/N: OK, OK, I know that I have two Fanfictions that I haven't completed yet, but when my muse comes up with an idea, it plagues me and I'm unable to continue my other FFs until I get finished with at least one chapter. Weird, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I send bribes to Masashi, he won't acknowledge my need for his characters. You would think a dollar in change would be convincing enough…**

* * *

><p>"You know I really hate you sometimes Kiba?" He glares to his right where his best friend Kiba sat. The unruly brunette was on his bed a controller in his hand and a goofy small played across his face and his dark brown eyes lighten in victory, staring at the small TV screen. How the hell could this dog loving idiot be so good at playing games? Naruto just couldn't figure it out how his friend could beat him over ten times at his best game. It was annoying and grated on his nerves.<p>

_Maybe idiots are just masters at gaming…_

"Sha' up, I know you love me. You just suck at gaming you dumb shit, so stop being a sore loser." Naruto glares and throws his Xbox controller to the tan carpeted floor with a soft thump. He groans and falls back into the bright orange comforter. He lets out a small groan, his sapphire eyes roaming the creamy ceiling.

"Aw come on man, you can't be done yet? I'm not done beating your ass." Kiba leans over, effectively elbowing in the gut, causing the blonde teen to growl and flinch in pain.

_That bastard!_

"Knock it off you mutt! I'm tired of getting my ass kicked. It must be a bad day for me, that's all." Said teen rolls away from the violent brunette, falling off the twin sized bed. He moans slightly as his head bangs against the floor. The blonde swore he could see small bowls of ramen floating around his head.

_Damn, can't I get a break from hurting myself?_

He could hear his best friends howling laughter and sighs; how come Kiba found amusement in seeing his friend's pain? He was supposed to be his friend so wasn't he supposed to make sure he was still breathing or something? Ya know, be concerned?

Apparently that wasn't the way it worked as said supposed friend roll off the bed and on top of Naruto, causing the air to escape his lunges momentarily. God the dog lover was freaking heavy. What did he eat, cement? Said heavy teen was chuckling and staring down at his friend. Naruto just glares up in return.

_He's crushing me! _

"Argh! Get off of me damn it!" He pushes up against the older boy's chest, scrunching the black cloth beneath his hands, struggling to get the giggling teen off. He didn't see why the mutt liked to torture him. Couldn't he see that he was having trouble breathing?

_He's probably waiting for me to kill over that mutt- loving bastard. _

"Aw come on Naruto, I like being on top, you know that." With a sudden urge to punch the pervert square in his fucking face, Naruto arches his back upward, throwing the tan teen off balance. The blonde sees his chance and pushes Kiba away from him.

He quickly pulls himself up into an awkward sitting position. He shakes his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck. It had become numb after keeping it in an uncomfortable angle. Why did Kiba have to be such a jerk? He was always playing stupid shit like that and it only aggravated the blonde more than amuse him.

_I'm starting to think he likes me for real instead of it being a joke. He knows I don't like it, so why does he insist on trying to get in my pants?_

He glares at the said pervert. Kiba was also sitting Indian style, smirking at his flustered friend, not affected at all by the daggering stare he was receiving. It was hard to feel intimidated by his childhood friend when said friend was blushing, his lips pushing out in a small pout. It was rather cute than scary.

Naruto stares at the teen for another before sighing, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Kiba was really weird sometimes.

"Ya know Kiba; I wish you'd stop messing with me like that. You know I hate it." It was time that his friend stopped with his teasing and such. It really wasn't funny, especially when he didn't roll that way.

_I'm straight, so what does he gain from making me flustered? Maybe a punch in the face, he could be a masochist. He (1) does like to pick fights a lot…_

"Maybe I like teasing you; it's cute man." The blonde couldn't believe the words that had come right out of his friend's mouth. He wasn't serious right? He did look kinda serious though… But that was just his imagination, right?

"That's sick man. Stop messing around." This joke was getting a little uncomfortable for his taste. The way Kiba was looking also didn't make him feel any better. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw something similar to pain in his eyes.

_Is he injured somewhere? Maybe he cut himself on the floor when I pushed him? _

The said brunette quickly grined a wide toothy grin, bringing his hand to the back of his head and scratching at his brown locks. He had closed his eyes and with the other hand waves away Naruto's comment. The blonde wasn't sure how to take the sudden turn of events.

"I'm just messing with you man. You need to stop taking everything so seriously. Uh, listen, I need to get going I guess. I need to run and do a few things before I head on home." The older teen picks himself up from the floor, brushing none existent dust off of him.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that his best friend was lying, and a pang of guilt hits him, feeling that he was responsible for the sudden tense atmosphere. He also brings himself to his feet, walking over to where his friend was currently standing.

"Hey, you don't have to go so soon. Can't you stay longer?" His voice couldn't hide the worry of hurting his friend somehow. Kiba didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care. He simply shakes his head and makes his way to the door.

"Sorry can't, I really do have things to do. I'll catch you later though." With no room to talk back to, the dog lover opens the door and left with a small click. Naruto just stares at the closed door with his guilt over flowing. He was positive he had something wrong, but what, he wasn't all that sure. Hell, they were joking around before he started acting weird.

_I wonder what I said… Maybe he really did have crap to do? He usually invites me though…_

The confused blonde sighs, shaking his head gently back and forth with hands on his hips. Kiba was a mystery sometimes. Weird too, with all his teases and comments. But that was the norm for him. He glances at the clock and rolls his eyes in irritation; he was late for work. But how it got so late, he would never know. The last time he had got the time it was nowhere near the time for his job. I guess that's what they mean when they say time flies.

_Maaan, the old hag is going to kill me. She better not deduct my pay check any or I'm quitting…_

Naruto quickly races to his bedroom grabbing his work outfit and wallet then just as fast, runs back to the living room and soon out the door. He never bothered locking his door sense the neighborhood was relatively decent. There hasn't been a robbery in two weeks which was a plus.

The streets were dark with few people walking them. Some waved and greeted him as he runs past while others just shouted to watch where he was going. He ignored them all the same though; he didn't have time for greetings or snarky come backs. Tsunade would surely dock his pay if he didn't get there soon. In the next five minutes soon to be more specific. The frantic blonde quickens his pace.

_Maybe if I play the role of Kakashi, will she fall for it? Nah, even though she's blonde with a big chest, she's still the smartest bitch I know. The toughest too. Granny doesn't know the meaning of restraint even at her age. She doesn't look it though… I bet all my money for my ramen that she has to have some sort of plastic surgery. There's no way someone that old can look so young. Maybe she's an alien? That would expla-_

The teen's thoughts suddenly are interrupted as he is shoved from across the street and into a darkened ally. He falls roughly to the ground, skidding and rolling on the hard and dirty concrete. The blonde could feel his arms, back, and legs opening to cut and blood was oozing out in a small stream. Naruto finally comes to a stop in a sitting position after hitting a wall at the end of the dark path, his head hitting the said piece of building with excessive force for him to see white and dark commuting together.

"Ugghhh… Wha...?" He brings his hand slowly to the back of his head wincing when he feels the icky liquid that was his blood flowing freely from his new gash.

"Hn… I didn't mean to be so rough about that. I guess I wasn't paying much attention with my strength when your blood was drawing me in." The voice brought a chill to the still disorientated blonde. It was emotionless and uncaring and definitely belonged to a male. He looks groggily around the black ally way, searching for the owner of the cold and emotionless voice.

His sapphire eyes lock on to crimson orbs illuminating his left side vision. Fear was crawling up his bruised spine. No one's eyes should be red, or glowing in the dark for that matter. No, he had to be dreaming or seeing things. Yeah, that had to be right.

_There could be no way in hell this is reality. _

"Wha-cough- going on?" Naruto could feel blood dripping down his chin, could taste the metallic liquid swishing in his mouth.

He could hear a low chuckle echoing closer to him. The man was getting closer, his blood eyes inching closer and closer till they were staring right in front of his ocean ones.

_This is a dream… this has to be…_

"I'm hungry and your blood is the most intoxicating sent I've ever come across. You smell so delicious that I can't simply resist tasting you. This won't hurt as bad as most people think as long as you relax, but you seem to be the idiot to do the opposite."

Naruto could feel his breath running against his neck. It was cold and smelled like strangely like mint. It brought crawling sensations of disgust throughout his body. He didn't want this guy so close to him, didn't want to feel his evil aura engulfing his entire being.

_This isn't good. What's this lunatic talking about?_

The injured teen's head is suddenly pulled roughly back by his hair, making it hard for said teen to breathe and also leaving his neck exposed for his capture's use, which said person does immediately. The blonde stiffens as he feels the man above lean down and bring his warm tongue across the side of his neck, taking some blood that had slid down his tan appendage. Naruto, unable to struggle against the stronger stranger, just stares up blankly at the starry sky.

It was frustrating not being able to fight back. His limps felt like Jell-O and his mind was groggy. Was this really happening to him? The warm tongue lapping at his neck brought silent shudders of disgust.

"You taste amazing." The ministrations to his neck kept going much to Naruto's distaste, the stranger lapping greedily at the crimson liquid drowning his neck. No matter how much he tried to get his arms to work for him, they simply wouldn't move. He couldn't believe he was being molested in some god forsaken ally. Why wasn't anyone doing something? Surely someone had to be seeing this right?

_God I hurt all over. Did this bastard hit me with a car or something? Where did this guy get his fucking strength from? And why the hell does he keep licking my throat? _ _Last I checked blood tasted awful._

"I want more. This small treat isn't enough to satisfy my thirst. I won't kill you though. No, you're blood is just too tempting to have only once. I'll keep you alive for a while, though it won't be all that pleasant in the least." Naruto couldn't comprehend what the attacker was saying.

He lets out a sigh of relief when the man's tongue retreats, only to stiffen when a piercing pain emits from the middle of his throat. He lets out a thrill cry, shutting his eyes tightly. He could feel his blood being drained from his body and a sound like gulping was coming from the crimson eyed man.

_Oh God, is he drinking my blood? This isn't right. No, this is a dream. _

The blonde wants to wake up, has too. But no matter how much he tells his brain to, he simply couldn't escape from the nightmare he was playing in. The other person just kept drinking in his life source, taking it from him. He could feel his consciousness fading with whatever was left of his sanity. There could be no way this was real right?

_Vampires don't exist, don't they?_

Everything fades and all that's left is the sound of the faint beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>Staring down at the now conscious boy, he smiles, the sweet essence of blood staining his chin slightly. His tongue darts out taking in the delectable crimson substance. He had truly never tasted something so mind numbingly good.<p>

_This kid has some rare blood. O negative is hard to come by now and days. _The Dope's blood taste bitter sweet with a tangy spice. _He's definitely got an attitude._ A tough one to tame to say the least.

The raven stares down at the once tan blonde. His sun kissed skin had paled remarkably and his breath was coming out in short gasp. He wasn't worried though; he hadn't taking enough to kill the poor sap. As much as he was tempted to drain the guy dry, he held back. He didn't want to lose the only good source of blood he could find in this hellish town. Hell he was the best tasting human he had drunk from in a long time. Also, changing the Dope into a vampire wasn't an option; once he consumed a creature from the night's blood, he would forever be bound to that dead soul. He wasn't ready to be tied down to one person, especially not some blonde idiot.

_Only an idiot wouldn't resist being attacked and sucked from. I did shove him pretty hard, though…_

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sasuke turns his crimson eyes away from the sleeping form. His new destination locks on to the figure off the side of him, slightly hidden in the lurking shadows. He takes in the older man's long raven hair, his cold emotionless onyx eyes, the long black cloak with small red clouds clothing his tall, pale, and lean form.

Itachi was staring back at him with cool black eyes, examining the blood stains on his mouth and chin. Said man then brings his cold stare to the lying blonde on the ground, his facial expression unchanging. He walks to the said Dope, barely a foot away from him now.

"It seems you have snagged a blonde child. You have fed from him, yet you didn't kill him? Tell me, little brother, why?" It was a simple question, but Sasuke could hear the warning behind the cold words. He wants to know if his brother had changed the poor Dope. He already knew the answer though. Itachi would've been able to sense the change.

_He's testing me. _

He simply brushes the warning away. "I have done nothing wrong Itachi. If you haven't noticed, he is an O negative type, and I have no intention of letting such a rare food source die."

"So you're going to keep this human _alive?_ You know what will happen in the future. Are you willing to handle it?"

He doesn't hesitate a second. "Yes. When the time comes, I'll take full responsibility and kill the human before _that _happens."

His brother examines him for a moment before leaning down and brushing some golden locks away from the tan teen's forehead. "A shame really, such a beautiful creature indeed. You could always change him you know."

The raven couldn't help but let out a possessive growl. This Dope was his and he had no intention letting his brother have him. He's not the one to share either. "I will do no such thing. I will not turn this kid into a monster like us."

Itachi doesn't look up to the enraged raven. He rubs his pale hand over the exhausted blonde's cheek, caressing the scared tan flesh. It was peculiar seeing a human with whisker like scars on either side of his cheeks.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growls out a warning. He didn't like his property being touched by other people.

"I'm just examining your new pet foolish little brother. Your possessiveness is something that should be held in check." With that the older releases the human child and straightens himself. The raven watches as the older raven closes the distance between them.

"Sasuke, I will trust that you will handle the situation correctly. If you should fell, _they_ will hear about this." Sasuke didn't need to know how _they_ were.

"I will not fell." He growls his response, his teeth grinding into each other.

_Does he think I will not be able to do this by myself? I'm not some child that needs to be looked after. _

This amuses Itachi. The raven knew that his brother didn't believe him. Did the bastard know something he didn't? "We shall see. Do not mess this up foolish little brother."

Itachi smirks and soon vanishes into the night.

Sasuke closes his eyes, sighing in the process. He really hated his brother sometimes. Why did that traitor-ish bastard have to follow him and criticize him about every little thing? He was old enough to be left to his own demise.

_Brothers are more hassle than they are worth. _

He turns his attention toward the crumbled form on the ground. The teen's blood was still slick and fresh looking. The open wound on his neck still leaked some with crimson. It was like an invitation to dive back into that delectable taste, to suck on the sweat gleaming pale tan sun bathed skin. He wouldn't take any more though. If he did, the Dope would die.

_I guess I should take him back to his house. I can't have my property just lying around anywhere. _

Sasuke leans down and with one hand grabs the back of his new food's head and with the other hooks the blonde's legs. He gently lifts the unconscious form and cradles him into his chest. He disregards the others possessions, which from what he could see were work clothes, and with a quick bent of his knees, launches into the night sky, landing on rooftops of tall business buildings and houses. He lets his nose follow the faint sent of the blonde's that would lead him to said person's living area.

The raven stops on a high top of a building, a few yards away from a small apartment complex. He knew that the Dope lived over there in one of the buildings, but he wasn't ready to let the blonde go just yet. Not until he left his mark on him. He didn't want other to take what was his and he was going to make sure every forsaken blood sucker knew that this kid was his.

_It would be a cold day in hell if someone dared to take what is mine if they knew who it belonged to. _

He stares down at the blonde bundle in his hands. He looks at his calm tan face with three whiskers on each side of his cheek. He notes that his eyelashes are thick and long, lips pink and soft looking. The younger teen was on the short side but not by much. Said kid was also rather lean. Sasuke could feel faint muscles protruding from under his clothing.

Sasuke took in the bright orange shirt stained crimson and loose fitting blue jeans that covered him. He had lost a sandal on the way there, and a perfectly even tanned foot lay limply in the air. He grimaces at the small wounds adoring the teen's body and the gash on his head he could feel under his arm.

_I really should've been more careful with him. I shouldn't have let his sent get to me so much. Humans can be so fragile. _

The teen had sun bleach blonde air, but Sasuke could tell the spiky and unruly locks were all natural. It was swishing faintly back and forth in the nightly breeze. He faintly remembers that the blonde had the deepest and bluest eyes he had ever witnessed.

_He's like the sun. I bet he's very hyper and annoying. _

His brother was right; this kid was quite beautiful. It was hard to believe that he would be dead in less than a year. Sure he could turn the blonde into a vampire, a monster like him, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't put this innocent Dope through the hell he had paid just because he had a pretty face.

_I better mark him and get him to his place before the idiot decides to wake up. _

The raven leans down to the blonde's neck where he had previously bitten. He could see his teeth marks perfectly and opens his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to lick the abused flesh. He could still taste the teen's sweet life force and restrained himself from partaking any more from the blonde. He continues to lick the wound until the skin begins to sizzle and reattach themselves together. As the flesh began molding back into bare unopened smooth skin, a symbol fades into place. To the normal human eye, the mark appeared to be a tattoo of a circular fan with red shading in the top half and white the other. To a vampire though, it was a symbol that stated he was already taken by an Uchiha and should be left alone.

He stops his ministrations to admire the new attachment.

_Hn. It suits the Dope nicely. But I can't have it showing to the public. I can't be certain that a hunter won't identify it. That's all I need; them bastard's killing my new toy before I can fully satisfy myself with him. _

His eyes bleed red staring at the Uchiha mark, and soon, the small blemish fades into nothing. He wasn't worried though; it would reappear if a creature nears him with the intention of harming said teen. He smirks at the success, but quickly wipes it away when the teen begins to shiver and squirm in his arms. The Dope was waking up.

_OK, time to get you home. I'll be seeing you real some though, so don't forget about me you idiot. _

With that, Sasuke launches into a run, a blur to anyone who happened to look up and examine the star filled shy.

_At least I get a treat for a while, though I really don't want to kill him. _

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I hurt all over. What did I do last night? Wrestle a freaking bull?<em>

Naruto rolls over to his side only to fall off of his mattress and into the carpeted floor. He groans out in pain but doesn't make an attempt to move. He was too exhausted to do anything, much less re-position himself to a more comfortable position. His head was throbbing.

_I need an aspirin or something. _

He sighs and brings in the scent of the carpet floor to his nose, causing himself to sneeze as dust bunnies capture him. He slowly brings his hand to rub the abused nostrils. His arm argues with him with their burning sensations. He lets out another strangled groan.

Why was he hurting so much? Surely he didn't do anything that tough last night being a waiter and such. Wait… Did he even go to the restaurant?

_I remember walking to the place and then nothing. Did I pass out or something? If that were true, then why am I in my place sleeping or why aren't I in the hospital or something?_

Naruto groggily opens his eyes and stares across the room at the clock. His eyes widen at the blinking time. It wasn't that late in the morning, was it? He blinks a few times and confirms it was in deed almost eight in the morning. Fuck. He was late for school.

_Oh God, I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead. _

He bolts unto his knees and stands up, ignoring his complaining limps. He wasn't worried about them at the moment. He was walking so he wasn't all that concerned. He races the short distance to his bathroom, stripping off his clothes on the way. He tosses them across the room, not caring where they landed. He would pick them up eventually.

He turns on the shower knobs and doesn't even wait before he's in rubbing soap unto his body. He sighs in relief as the shrill cold water warms considerably.

_I need to hurry; Iruka will kill me if I miss his class. _

He stares down at the shower drain, raising an eyebrow at the pink dyed water splashing on the tile floor. His water wasn't that color. It should be clear and colorless, not pinkish and red. He examines his arms and notices cuts and bruises all over them. Strange, when did he get these? They looked fairly new too.

He winces as they begin to sting from the water. He feels his back stinging too with excessive force. Had he injured his back too? The numbing pain stated that he had in fact hurt it in some way or another. His headache was coming on full force. He brings his hand to the back of his head, flinching as pain shoots from the gash he could feel protruding.

_What the hell? Did I get mugged or something? God why can't I remember anything?_

He stands in the shower and lets the water cascade him, washing away the remains of soap. He then turns the knobs and the water stops into a small dribble. He reaches for the white flush towel, wrapping it around his slim waist. Naruto stands in front of his mirror examining his bruises and cuts. They were everywhere; on his arms, back, head, and legs. His eyes look sunken in with dark rings under them. His skin looking paler than usual. Hell, his skin had never been pale.

_Damn, I look like shit…_

"What did I do last night?" He rubs his cheeks, trying to bring some life back into them.

The phone rings bringing his attention to the living room from the bathroom. Who could be calling when he was supposed to be at school? After a few rings it goes to voice mail.

"Naruto Uzumaki! If you aren't sick or dying, getting your ass to school this instance. I heard from Kakashi that you weren't in his first period. Call me back if you really are sick, and I'll find out if you're playing hooky."

The phone beeps signaling that Iruka was finished talking and he had sounded pissed to anyone else, but Naruto knew that the mother hen was just concerned. The blonde never ditched school unless it was important. He runs his hand through his damp hair, wincing as pain shoots up and down his arm. He knew he should stay home and possibly go to the doctor, but the cuts were only an aggravation, not anything serious. He could still manage school at the very least. The head wound though… Maybe it would be fine if his just put disinfectant on it.

_I'll take the time later to figure all this shit out. But first things first; I need to get to school. _

With that he walks out of the room and begins changing and heading to school.

…

"Naruto what in God's name happened to you?!" Said blonde turns and is introduced to a very pissed, but concerned, looking brunette. Great, he gets there right before the bell rings for second period and already he is in deep shit.

_What did I do now?_

"Hey Kiba, what's up?"

He could feel the anger emitting dangerously from his best friend's body. What he was mad about, he couldn't be sure. Surely he wasn't still mad about yesterday, whatever happened yesterday? Kiba says nothing but grabs the blonde's upper arm squeezing some injuries causing said blonde to yelp and wrench his arm away.

"How did you get hurt? You look like shit dude." The brunette's voice was low and full of venom.

_Why is he so pissed? It's not like I haven't been hit before. _

Naruto rubs his sore arm and glares at the teen before him. "I just ran into trouble, nothing I can't handle."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. How was he supposed to tell the full truth when he didn't know the truth himself? He examines his friend waiting for the idiot to either snap at him or punch him. It was usually one or the other. He just hoped that the brunette was in a yelling mood.

_I don't think I can handle any more injuries. _

"Naruto I don't want to hear that bullshit lie. Tell m-" The bell shrills through the halls cutting the ranting teen off. Naruto saw this as an opportunity and made a run for it, supporting his heavy bag on his shoulder where hardly any wounds lay. He would deal with the angry dog lover later.

"Sorry man! Have to get to class or Iruka will have my ass. See ya!" He could hear the teen cussing from behind him and smiles. Kiba was such a worry wart. Him and Iruka both. Speaking of the mother hen, he was hoping he wouldn't notice his disheveled look, but if Kiba could, then so would his teacher.

_If Iruka finds out about these marks, I'm as good as dead. He'll strangle me until I spill the beans. _

He turns a corner sharply, dodging multiple students, and heads straight for the open door classroom that would be Iruka's history class. He flies in and slows his pace slightly, jogging to the back of the classroom and sitting at the end near the window. It was his favorite seat and no one dared to take it unless they wanted an Uzumaki punch to their faces.

Naruto places his bag down on the floor and then laid his head down on the cool wooden surface of his desk. He knew that he had ran here pretty fast, so the final bell to begin class wouldn't ring for another minute or so.

When the blonde had run in, Iruka was sitting at his desk grading papers it seemed. He was glad his teacher didn't nag at him or notice his bruises, but with his face and arms covered, it would make it hard to notice. He wished that he was smart enough to wear a long sweater and not his usual bright orange T-shirt.

_Good, I don't need him to worry about me. _

"Glad you could make it Naruto." Iruka smiles in the blonde's direction not caring that said person couldn't see it. He couldn't help but let his smile slip when he notices the shade of the blonde's skin looking slightly paler with cuts and bruises

"Naru-?"

"Morning Iruka." Naruto cuts in knowing what the teacher was going to ask. He could already hear the concerned in his voice.

"See me after class." The teen says nothing, but grimaces into his desk. He was dreading the end of the period.

The blonde closes his eyes and waits in silence for the bell to ring. It didn't take long, and soon the class is being filled with students. He hears a thump beside him and knew who had arrived.

"Morning Naruto. Um… You look like crap. Did you get into a fight you idiot?!" Said idiot smiles and raises his head to stare at a fuming pinkette teen girl. The female teen's hair reminded him of bubble gum. Her pale emerald eyes glaring down at him with concern. He had known said woman for years and they were basically best friends, but he couldn't understand why she could call an injured person an idiot. Wasn't you supposed to make the person feel better?

"Hey Sakura, would you believe me if I fell off the bed?" Said woman snorts and puts her fair skinned hands on her hip, wrinkling the smooth red shirt that hugged sides.

"I would believe that if your bed was six feet high and you carpet was littered with broken shards of glass. Honestly, Naruto, what's with you getting hurt all the time?" She sighs and sits down in the desk next to his.

Naruto couldn't help but frown and sigh in defeat. Sakura was upset with him again. Wasn't he supposed to make her laugh and fall in love with him? Not make her sad and want to mother hen him. He was doing a shitty job about it if that were the case.

_First crush and it's already going downhill. I suck at this crap. Ugh… My head's killing me along with the rest of my body. Maybe I should've stayed home today?_

"Sorry Sakura. How bout I make it up to you by taking you out on a date?" This earns him a slap on the head, specifically on the gash. The blonde slams his eyes shut and can barely hold back a small whimper in pain. Why the hell did the pinkette have to be so violent with a wounded civilian? Her best friend at that.

"If you can spout non-sense like that, then you must not be as hurt as I believed, but I'm still dragging your ass to the nurse after class, so don't you dare run off, or I'll give you a reason to go to the hospital." Her words left no room for discussion. Great now he had to talk with Iruka _and_ go to the fucking nurses.

_Today's just not my day. Wait I also have to deal with Kiba… I hate my life sometimes. _

"Man Sakura, today's just not going great today and it only just begun." He could hear giggles off to his side. He glances at the bubble gum haired teen. She was staring at the front, acting like she was listening to the boring lecture their teacher was going, but Naruto knew that she was just putting an act from the way she was smirking, her eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Naruto, if you would please pay attention to class, and not staring at Sakura, that would be great." The blonde couldn't help but feel the dust of red crossing his cheeks. He could hear the snickers and giggles, some even giving out cat calls. Why did Iruka have to call him out on everything? Stupid teachers. (1)

"I wasn't staring at her! I was day dreaming about… About ramen! I want to eat Miso ramen, ya know!" More snickers and more red painting his face. His history teacher couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"You still weren't paying attention anyway. OK now that that is settled, we have a new student. Some of you may have had him in first, but those who don't, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he should be here any minute, so everyone please give him a warm welcome when he arrives."

Suddenly whispers escalated everywhere.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, oh my God, I want to marry him!"_

"_Lisa had him in first; he's so cool she said! I think I'm love."_

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"_

"_Who's Sasuke?"_

Naruto was thinking the same thing; who was Sasuke and why did all the girls seem to know of the new kid? He must have been someone important or something to get a rise out of everyone.

_I wonder if he's a celebrity or something. Damn, if Sakura likes the guy, that's just going to be harder for me to get her to go out on a date. _

He glances over at the girl in question, only to quickly look away with a depressed sigh. Sakura had that dreamy look in her eyes, and one would think that you could see small little hearts in those emerald pools. So even his crush seems to be in love with the Uchiha stranger. He already hated the bastard and didn't even have to know him.

The front door opens then and walks in Someone Naruto had never seen before. He had raven hair that spiked up in the back. It reminded him of a ducks butt, much to the blonde's amusement. Raven bangs slightly cover onyx eyes. He was pale, not I'm-dead-to-the-world pale, but I've-never-had-a-suntan pale. It didn't look like he had any blemishes and had a slim face. His nose was long and not wide. (2) His lips weren't plump, but not thin either.

The raven was wearing simple enough clothes; a dark blue long sleeved shirt that hugs his lean form, and black skinny jeans with black Nike's.

_I don't see anything special about him. Just some guy with a pretty face. _

Iruka sees the new addition to the room and gives the pale teen a smile. "Welcome to my class Sasuke. I hope your first day is going well for you so far. Just take a seat anywhere you like and we'll begin class again."

Many girls whisper to the person next to them to move, and some even pushed each other from their desk. The blonde couldn't fathom what had driven the girls into a raging fit for the new bastard's attention.

Naruto watches as Sasuke glances around the room seeming bored when those coal eyes land on him. His bored expression doesn't change, but a slight smirk spreads on his face. He causally makes his way to the back where he and Sakura were currently sitting at. He stops in front of said girls desk, much to the blonde's dislike.

"Move." Sasuke's voice was cold, yet smooth and deep, causing a shiver to run up his spine. That voice sounded familiar. But he was sure he had never met this kid before. Secondly, he was commanding his best friend to move. That just didn't sit right with the blonde.

_Who does this bastard think he is? He can't tell Sakura to move like she sitting in his desk. _

The best friend though, didn't seem to have a problem with this because soon she was grabbing her bag and sliding out of the plastic blue seat, and instead sitting in the seat in front of his. He was dumb folded; Sakura just up and left without so much as a complaint. That just wasn't like the pinkette. Who the hell was this guy?!

Sasuke seeming unaffected by everything sits down at the desk, bringing his head to his hand to rest on. He stares at the blonde with those blank black eyes, his smirk growing wider when said blonde glares daggers at him.

"Sakura was sitting there."

"Your point is?" Naruto could feel a vein pulsing on his head. This guy was a bastard.

"My point is, bastard, that she was sitting there and you had no right to make her move."

"Hn. She didn't seem to mind that much, Dope."

"I don't care; get away from her desk and sit somewhere else Teme." He growls the words out getting more and more aggravated with the pale raven. It didn't help that his migraine was worsening.

"No." Something snaps in his head.

"Uh, Naruto?" Iruka's voice was calm but concerned.

_That bastard!_

He jumps to his feet, his chair snapping back and falling to the ground, and marches the short distance to were the bastard stood. His limbs were screaming at him to stop and his mind was begging to shut down. He didn't care though. This guy needs to get his ass kicked. He glares down at the clearly amused teen.

He ignores the gasps and whispers. There was a ringing in his hears that basically drowned everything out, so it didn't matter anyway.

"Bastard, you have five sec-" His mind swims and he is seeing dots dancing in his vision. Naruto's legs become wobbly and soon, he could feel them give out. He closes his eyes and was sure that the ground would hurt, but warm engulfs him instead along with the familiar smell of mint.

"Naruto!"

Sakura's shouts seem far away along with his teachers shouts for someone to get the nurse. The blonde zeroes in on a memory itching the back of his head.

Walking, being pushed, the dark alley way, that voice, red eyes.

Those red eyes burn into his eyelids and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- I'm not bashing on teachers. But, as we all know, Naruto doesn't like to learn.<strong>

**(2)- I have no clue what a sexy nose is, but I see male models that have long noses that aren't fat and wide so I just went with what I wrote. Feel free to give me a better description if you like.**

**A/N: So many words for my first chapter. Nice is all I can say. Anyone who has read my other two stories that I'm working on… You can kill me I guess. I'm working on them and I know I need to get the chapters out and I'm pretty sure you are thinking I'm the baka author for creating another story like this. Anyway, I want reviews people. I'm addicted to them. I want some reviews!**


End file.
